Celine Dernier
Celine Dernier (1932-2018) was a suspect during the murder investigations of Captain Harry Hugo in The Hunger Planes (Case #28 of Pacific Bay) and assistant Penny Farrell in Bone of Contention (Case #26 of The Conspiracy) before being murdered in Light My Fire (Case #29 of The Conspiracy). Profile Celine is a faded movie star from Ivywood Hills with gray hair and green eyes. In her first appearance, then 81 years old, she is seen wearing a brown fur coat, a ring on her right ring finger, brown-rimmed glasses, and two golden earrings. It is known that Celine uses herbal toothpaste, can sew and takes travel sickness pills. In her second appearance, now 86 years old, she is seen wearing a purple blouse and a brown fur coat. She also wears two golden earrings and a golden necklace, all with blue crystals on them. It is discovered that she likes gardening. Events of Criminal Case The Hunger Planes Celine was brought into questioning after Amy and the player found a photograph discovered to be herself when she was young during the team's first trip to an old observatory. All Amy knew was that Celine disliked Captain Hugo. During the moment of her interrogation, Celine admitted that she was a star in her prime although she was in the conference room to discuss about Captain Hugo's murder. The conversation suggested Celine had strong feelings of discontent against Captain Hugo since his failure to handle a plane infuriated her. The second conversation was about Celine's dog Hitchcock, in which she told Amy and the player not to talk about her late dog since Captain Hugo ate Hitchcock in an act of survival. All survivors, including Celine, had no food after the plane crash and Hitchcock was the only friend Celine had, to whom she lost due to Captain Hugo's cannibalism. Celine was found innocent after the case's shocking revelation was unearthed, but Frank had to extract her out of the old observatory with a sketching of herself and her late twin sister, Stella, under orders by Chief Marquez. Moreso, Celine had to cooperate with Russell during the authorities' probe of the Night Walker—a "masked creature" that supposedly kidnaps people in the forest and kills them—in which she had to confirm the dead woman in the "Jane Doe" picture as being Stella, who had died of a sudden heart attack from seeing the Night Walker, which was confirmed as a cold case from the late 40's. Bone of Contention Celine became a suspect again after Gloria and the player discovered a meetup flyer, which showed Celine and the victim both displaying their pet dogs. After being revealed that Celine moved to Grimsborough, the team greeted her, only to be mistaken as paparazzi and were asked to leave. When they revealed that the murder took place at the dog shelter, Celine revealed that she adopted her dog, Plopsie, from the shelter after her previous owner was arrested. She also said she met the victim and her dog when posing for the meetup flyer, and apologized that she couldn't contribute further to the case. Later, Celine came to the team, exclaiming that her dog went missing. After searching the dog park, they found Plopsie with the use of a frisbee displaying the portrait of the dog. She thanked the player for returning her dog, just before expressing that the police should look into the recent kidnappings of the numerous pets in Maple Heights. When asked if it was possible that the dog walked off herself, Celine stated that the police sound exactly like Penny, who was condescending when she learned about the kidnappings. Despite her frustration with the victim, she was found to be innocent again after Kitty Young was incarcerated for the murder. Murder details Killer and motives Trivia *Celine is one of the characters to physically appear in two seasons. *Celine is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. *Celine revealed that after moving into Grimsborough, she adopted a pug named Plopsie, which was confirmed to be the former pet of a previous killer in The Conspiracy. *Celine is known to have co-starred with Dick Shakespeare in A Puff of Death, a motion picture which works as a plot device in Dead Carpet. *Celine's height in the desktop version of Bone of Contention is 5'1". In the mobile version, however, her height is 5'3". Case appearances *The Hunger Planes (Case #28 of Pacific Bay) *Dead Carpet (Case #38 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *Murder's Cheap (Case #4 of World Edition; on a clue) *Bone of Contention (Case #26 of The Conspiracy) *Dead Men Tell No Tales (Case #28 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Light My Fire (Case #29 of The Conspiracy) Gallery Celine_Dernier_Body.png|Celine's body. celinemugshot.jpg CelineMugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects